Till Next Time
by shake.n
Summary: Oneshot. Zero stood in front of the gates remembering her. "Zero," Yuuki's voice greeted happily. He must have been hallucinating. She was gone. "Oy Zero," her voice called out again. He must be going insane. Bad Summary more inside!


**Till Next Time**

After a tiresome, emotional, upsetting night Zero stood in front of the night class gates remembering her. He remembered her shouting at the girls form the day class to get away from the door. He remembered her sighing as she gave up. He remembered her getting irritated at him for being late every day. His heart ached when the sight of her smile and laughed crossed his mind. Everything about Cross Academy reminded Zero of the only thing he would give up everything for. Yuuki.

No matter how much pain he was in the night before and the eagerness to end it all, he wanted for her to scream his name when Rido asked her to scream for the one you love. But she was gone now.

"Zero," Yuuki's voice greeted happily.

He must have been hallucinating.

"Oy Zero," her voice called out again.

He must be going insane. He looked left and right to check. Although he knew she was already gone. Kaname and Yuuki had left earlier that morning.

"Zero!" her voice sounded aggravated this time.

He turned around and saw Yuuki standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

_That smile._

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised and dumbfounded. Yuuki was in front of him.

"I'm here to give you a feast,"

Yuuki pushed the hair away from the nape of her neck.

"Is this a joke? Where is Kaname?" he spat. How dare she mock him after what had happened a few hours ago. She knew how he felt and here she was mocking him. He could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He had always loved her. He still does no matter what she is.

"You believe that I am a vampire, I don't believe that you are. I want you to taste my blood," Yuuki teased still offering her neck to Zero.

His body ached for it, the sweet taste of her blood that once was only his. He wanted her blood to slide down his throat feeling every emotion inside of her, "No," Zero flinched away in pain. He didn't want to taste the love she had for Kaname.

"Zero,"

"Why are you here Yuuki?"

He took a step closer and grabbed her wrist.

Yuuki stared at the ground, "I don't want to go on running away for the next hundred years without having kissed Zero,"

"Yuuki," Zero was caught by surprise.

"So then the next time we meet we'll have something to look forward to," Yuuki looked up to Zero with a big smile but with eyes filled with sadness.

"For someone so little your existence is big in my heart," Zero muttered.

Yuuki smiled that warmed Zero's heart.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly and never wanted to let go. She had been the reason he had been able to live on these past few years. He loved her with all his heart.

"Zero,"

How he will miss the sound of her voice calling out his name.

He grabbed a hold of her chin. He lifted up her face close to his. He closed the gap between them by gently placed his lips on hers.

"The next time we see each other even if your goal is to kill me, I want you to smile at me even for just a second. All I wanted was for my love for Zero to be enough to make you smile," she smiled up at him.

Zero kissed her once again deeper this time.

"Something to look forward to," he smiled at her just as he pulled away from the kiss.

Yuuki's eyes twinkled with happiness when she saw his smile. She had never seen Zero smile.

Zero couldn't remember the last time he smiled. She felt the same. Nothing in this world could make him happier. If he needed to wait another hundred years he will.

"Till next time,"

* * *

**A/N:** Damn these vampires! I just finished watching Vampire Knight for like the tenth time. Obviously I can't write as good as them but I love the story so much. I love Yuuki and Zero and I wanted them to end up together. I always want what I can never have. The ending of the anime makes me cry… poor Zero. Gah I should be studying for my finals not writing fanfictions..


End file.
